1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved apparatus for enhancing the visual effects of a fire and for increasing its heat utilization and, more particularly, pertains to increasing the visual enjoyment of fires in a fireplace while concurrently increasing the heating effectiveness of such fires.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for increasing the heating efficiency of fireplaces is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for increasing the heating efficiency of fireplaces heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of deflecting heat from the fire in a fireplace are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of devices for increasing the heating efficiency of fireplaces. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,490 to Crnkovic discloses a fireplace thermal reflector apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,740 to Lassy discloses a fireplace heater with reflector, heat retainer, forced draft and grate.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 273,323 to Davidson discloses a fireplace heat exchanger.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,047 to Bonin discloses a fireplace heat efficiency device.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,754 to Scala discloses a fireplace heat exchanger.
In this respect, the apparatus for enhancing the visual effects of a fire and for increasing its heat utilization according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of increasing the visual enjoyment of fires in a fireplace while concurrently increasing the heating effectiveness of such fires.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved apparatus for enhancing the visual effects of a fire and for increasing its heat utilization which can be used for increasing the visual enjoyment of fires in a fireplace while concurrently increasing the heating effectiveness of such fires. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.